The Suffering
by Shocking Pink
Summary: Someone has been assaulting the divas, when heroes become villains and villains become heroes will someone finally stop this serial offender? Or will it be too late. Be Warned: This isn't my usual fic.
1. Midnight Cries For Help

**The Suffering **

Someone has been assaulting the divas, when heroes become villains and villains become heroes will someone finally stop this serial offender? Or will it be too late. Be Warned: This isn't my usual fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm in a bit of a dark mood, so my vow not to write a M rated fic is pretty much gone. Keep in mind that this isn't my usual romance gabby-blah. It's horror/suspense. Not such drama/romance.

It was a little past midnight when Maria Kanellis was finishing up her late night training with Dave Bautista, she'd secretly been receiving training. She was about to receive the push of her life, and she didn't want to be slammed by critics saying that she couldn't hold her own against women like Natalya or Victoria. She was getting pretty good, Batista was a great trainer. But he was a little too touchy feely. If you understand what I'm saying, when she'd go in for the camel clutch it'd seem like he was enjoying it a little too much. That didn't bother her, up until this point.

"Thanks for the training, I think I can go home know," Maria suggested, but Batista would have none of that. His facial expression seemingly changed from the usual slightly serious, to an expression that Maria was a bit uncomfortable with.

"Maria, I'm going to be honest with you. We're alone, it's dark. The mood is set. Don't you feel a connection between us? You and I both know the real reason people call me _the animal_," Batista said moving closer to Maria, she had never seen Dave like this, he was usually a really nice guy.

"Listen Dave... I'm in a happy relationship," Maria explained, but that didn't stop Dave from leaning a little closer. Dave grabbed her face "romantically" and attempted for a kiss. Maria asserted herself and ducked, Batista slammed into the wall. Maria thought she was in the clear, she ran as far as she could and that got her out of the training facility into the elevator.

"What is going on with him?" Maria gasped, as the elevator music played. Dave had managed to rip out Maria's hair extension in the process of his sexual rage. The elevator door opened slowly, with caution Maria proceeded towards the parking lot. With every whisper, Maria turned her head. Suddenly, out of the silence a loud roaring noise could be heard. It sounded like the engine of an old van, it couldn't of been Batista. There was no possible way that he could have made it down here that quick. Maria felt a tight grasp on her lower waist, she tried to jerk her way out of the vise but the man was too powerful. He threw her like a rag doll into the trunk of his van.

"Don't worry sexy, this will only hurt for a little bit," The man's harsh voice told the her, he fiercely tied Maria's hands and legs together. It was too dark for Maria to make out what the man's face looked like. There was one thing she knew, he was built, but not as big as Dave. From what she saw he wasn't familiar.

"Mama, you did so good. Now that I tied you up, you get a prize!" The demonic accented man told her as he moved his head towards hers. What Maria thought was a kiss ended up to be an cannibalistic lick. He wildly controlled his tongue to go mad across Maria's left cheek. With all her assets tied up, he left the unbearable wet tingle on her cheek.

"Thanks for the appetizer, it tasted great. But I can't wait for the main course," The sadistic laugh echoed. Maria thought it was all a dream, like she was going to wake up in a minute. It was reality, and she was in real jeopardy. No one was going to save her, there was a chance she was going to die. Maria managed to prop herself up without the mystery driver knowing. She glanced out the window. He was driving down a dirt road, there where no cars, no signs, and no possible way of escape. Maria caught a better view of her assaulter, he had pale skin. He wore a dark blue dodger cap on top of his head, making it impossible to see what his face looked like. He also wore an over sized black jacket, the classic attire of a rapist. The thought was enough to make Maria fall back down. Before she knew it, the car jolted in a stop. Sirens where going off, Maria thought this was it. Her chance to be saved, she tried to scream but the duck tape wouldn't allow that.

"Sir, do you understand that it is extremely dangerous to be speeding down a dirt road this late at night?" Another man's voice asked, she could tell it was highway patrol. Trying to be freed, Maria attempted to kick the seats in front of her.

"I understand, I'm sorry it's late. I need to get back to the wife and kids. You see they have soccer practice tomorrow, they need the van. I promise I'll slow down," The egotistical maniac lied to the officer.

"I see, well it's standard procedures that I check your vehicle. This will only take a minute," The law enforcer explained, Maria's insides lit up with joy. Then she heard that noise. That god awful screech, it was the sound of a trigger being pulled and the sound of a bullet piercing human flesh. The van zoomed from zero to seventy, Maria sighed in defeat.

"Whoa baby! The sweet eruption of suspense just turns me on even more. Ow!" The physco path shouted. Maria shut her eyes and opened them again. **This wasn't a nightmare. **It had been what seemed to be forever since the cop incident. The car came to a slow stop. She heard the slam of a door, and heavy footsteps make there way closer to the trunk. Maria heard a click and out came more darkness and heavy breathing.

"Come on sexy legs, let me show you my Sex Palace," The man said as he lifted Maria onto his shoulders. Maria's eyes adjusted and she saw that she was making her way into a lone house in the middle of nowhere. When the man opened the door, Maria saw old dirty clothes on the floor. It wasn't her usual hotel, the man threw her onto a table that Maria didn't see. With it still being too dark to visualize the man's face, he tied a blind fold onto Maria's face. She heard a lamp turn on, but she didn't see anything. He viciously untied her, Maria was horrified to even make a movement. He ripped off her clothes, leaving her in nothing but her panties and a bra. To her surprise, he didn't stop there. He removed all of her clothes, she was naked. He tied her down, so no matter how hard he tried she could not move. The motion stopped, she could feel that he was just looking at her. Examining every curve, every flaw, and just plotting at all of the things that he was going to do to her. She heard him go into another room, but then he returned. The man had returned with hot oil and a spike collar. He placed the tray on a nearby table. The man passed by the Heater, and raised it to a warmer temperature.

"Alright baby, time to experience the heat. I'll even let you play with my favorite toy!" The maniac boomed, he turned her onto her back. He untied a spike collar and wrapped it around Maria's neck, he pulled it which caused Maria to screech in pain.

"Baby, I love it when your mad!" The maniac said licking his lips, with one hand he continued to pull the collar. It was choking Maria, little by little she began to pass out. The last thing she remembered was hot candle wax dripping down her bare spine and him repeating a series of licks and spanks. The rest is truly all a blur.

_"What! Turn on the fucking news then!" An enraged Vince McMahon commanded. He had just heard the news that one of the Divas had been sexually assaulted. _

_"Alright, but just so you know no one had any idea of this up until this point," Shane McMahon told his father. He quickly changed the channel to Fox News. To their convenience the story was on right now._

_"It seems that a Professional Women's Wrestler was found in a ditch not far away from Cold Creek Road, she was violated sexually before being brutally beaten. She's not dead, but is in critical condition. If you have any news on this story please contact the Nevada Police Department," The Female News Broadcaster Announced. Vince shook with anguish._

_"Who did this!" Vince boomed and smashed a nearby paper-weight. _

_"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this!" Shane comforted his father._

* * *

"Mickie, did you hear about what happened to Maria?" Melina Perez asked her fellow diva Mickie James, she was terrified at the shear thought of all the pain that Maria went threw.

"Yes, isn't that terrible? And I heard that the damn police department has no leads, they're not even investigating it!" Mickie gossiped, she was scared at this point. If it happened once, there was a chance it'd happen again.

"That's awful! She's lucky she got out with her life, but to be serious. Do you think it could happen again?" Melina asked Mickie, the Virgina Native's face turned pale.

_"Very easily too,"_ Mickie told Melina.

* * *

The sun had just set, only glimpses of light could be seen in the vast distance. Mickie James and John Cena were walking hand in hand. John Cena promised Mickie that he would keep her safe, that Mickie would not be next.

"Thanks for walking me to my car," Mickie blushed. It was no secret that Mickie had a crush on John, and it was seemingly obvious that John was attracted to Mickie.

"Anything for you Mick," John said and followed up with a kiss on Mickie's cheek. Feeling better about herself, she got into her car. John had already faded away into the distance, the diva was seemingly alone. She drove home in her usual routine, the highway was blank. Only few cars where visible, Mickie suddenly felt scared. In her rear view mirror, she saw a large van tailgating her. Mickie swerved to the left to avoid a collision, but he only followed. It had been four miles, and he was still behind her. She decided to get out her phone and call the police, but instead the large van caused Mickie to crash. A large man stepped out of the vehicle, and made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my van to crash into your car. Is there anyway I could make it up to you?" A large man wearing a cap and a hooded jacket asked Mickie.

"Yah, how about I file a claim saying that you where stalking me and made me crash?" Mickie said threw her car, she had rolled the window down so they could communicate.

"I wasn't stalking you, I was actually going home. Now please, step out of the vehicle so we could talk one on one," The man demanded.

"I'm fine in my own car," Mickie said refusing. The man let out a chuckle, a demonic like chuckle. His eyes grew larger, and Mickie's heart raced faster.

"This will be fun," The man said and threw a rock at Mickie's window.

* * *

**I Will Not Date Divas is on hiatus, I'm sad. I needed something to keep me busy. Rate it even if you hate it.**

Shocking Pink.

The Suffering


	2. Twice The Fun

**Just finished up the trailer for "The Suffering", it should be up and running on my profile in about two hours. Btw, I LOVE THIS STORY. So much fun to write, loves :) **

Chapter Two: Twice The Fun

"I'm fine in my own car," Mickie said refusing. The man let out a chuckle, a demonic like chuckle. His eyes grew larger, and Mickie's heart raced faster.

"This will be fun," The man said and threw a rock at Mickie's window. Mickie's immediate instinct was to get out of the car, but the man was too strong. He grabbed Mickie and threw her into the back of his trunk, just like he had done to Maria just two weeks ago.

"You'll never get away with this you monster!" Mickie screamed in hopes of someone hearing her, she tried to kick and fight back but his firm grip was to much for her 5'2 body. He had successfully tied her to the side of his trunk, duck taped and everything.

"You didn't cooperate, pretty little Maria did. You'll have to get punished for that," The twisted human being explained. Immediatly he followed up with a hard strike to the side of Mickie's head.

"I'm sorry, _let me make it up to you now_," The maniac said and licked Mickie aggressively. Mickie could clearly see what the man looked like. If she got out alive, she'd be able to turn him in. That's when she realized, they weren't alone. Next to Mickie, Melina Perez's lifeless body layed peacefully. There was no movement, motion, or any sign of life from Melina.

"You, DEMON!" Mickie yelled threw the duck-tape. The man just let out a laugh and shut the trunk of his van. Mickie could feel the van speeding at 80 miles an hour. Mickie tried to wiggle her tiny wrists threw the ropes, but it didn't work. Then, with all hope given up, she could have sworn she saw Melina wink. Melina did wink, and Mickie followed up with another wink. Mickie got a closer look at Melina. It looked as if she had already been assaulted, the details told the story. Her hair was in knots, she had been stripped down to her underwear, and she had severe burn marks on her bare back. Mickie now understood what she had to go threw. This only made her stronger, it made her anxious to fight back.

Then it happened.

The sound of the van door opening. Mickie saw where they where. A cliff, just overhanging a ditch. A filthy, ditch. Mickie pretended to pass out. The man lifted Melina and disposed of her as if she where trash. Mickie couldn't hold it anymore.

"MONSTER!" She screamed threw the duck-tape. The man turned around, obviously acknowledging her presence. The man walked slowly toward Mickie, building up tension.

"It's going to be twice the fun killing you, unlike pretty little Maria... you won't get out alive!" The man's harsh tone reminded Mickie. **Mickie had lost hope. **Mickie Laree James fell asleep, it wasn't that long of a drive. Fifteen Minutes, if that. The big rusty van pulled into the same driveway that he pulled into two weeks ago. The maniac got out of the car and opened the trunk door.

"Aw, sleeping beauty. Too bad I'm gonna have to kill her. She'd of been a nice catch for someone," The maniac said bluntly, this woke up Mickie James. He ripped off the ducktape, but kept her tied up.

"You understand that you're never going to get away with this!" Mickie James screamed, there was no point of fighting back. She was only going to loose. She needed to save her energy, hopefully she'd survive.

Mickie James was naked. Mickie James was tied onto a bed. Mickie James was boiling at 90°s. Mickie James was receiving foreplay. _Mickie James had a plan._

"Why do you need me tied up? I promise I'll cooperate, I promise... I'll make it worth your while," Mickie said licking her lips, she figured she'd make a run for it after she had him knocked out.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I like my way better," The maniac said rubbing lotion on Mickie's bare body. _Damn It!_

"Ooh, baby you rub it right on the spot," Mickie said pretending to enjoy this rather disturbing act.

"You know, people don't usually talk during this. I'll be back," The monster said and left the room, Mickie sighed in relief. There where a pair of scissors on the desk to the left of her, she'd try to reach it. Success, she managed to cut out of the ropes on her arm. Both of her arms freed, she moved onto her legs. _She was freed. _She tried to walk out of the door, but was greeted by an oh-so-familiar face.

"You're dead!" The maniac said and turned into attack mode. Mickie James made a run for it, she was out of the "Sex Palace". Then, he got into his car. Mickie James was is the middle of the street, Mickie James was road-kill.

* * *

"Daddy, I have some bad news. It's not bad news, its actually quite _devastating_," Stephanie McMahon told her father. Vince McMahon had not yet received the news that not one... but _two _of his top divas where found in a ditch outside the Nevada State Border.

"Spit it out!" Vince boomed.

"Melina Perez and Mickie James where found in a ditch, the same ditch that Maria was found in," Stephanie stuttered, but Vince understood.

"I want all divas being watched at all time. I want that mother fucker's penis on a platter! I want him skinned alive. I WANT HIM DEAD!" Mr. McMahon yelled.

"To your relief, both survived. But, both injured severely. Mickie James has amnesia, and Melina is still in a coma. I'm sorry to have told you this on such sort notice," Stephanie said and left the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince said and sunk his head into his desk.

"Do you understand that it's NVPD's job to arrest maniac speeders like you?" A pasty-skinned highway patrol officer asked Candice Michelle.

"Actually, sir. I wasn't speeding. I was only going sixty miles an hour, the speed limit says sixty five." Candice Michelle corrected the "officer".

"Arn't you a sassy little bitch?" The man barked at Candice.

"Exuse me?" Candice asked, the man's eyes grew wider. And it had begun once more.

* * *

Shocking Pink.


End file.
